


At First Sight

by barrenD



Category: Dorohedoro, 异兽魔都
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrenD/pseuds/barrenD
Relationships: En/Kikurage, えん/キクラゲ, 烟/木耳
Kudos: 3





	At First Sight

羊小姐，一年一度死尸party上的绝对女主角。

无数魔法师带着贵重的礼物出现，只为了见羊小姐一面。求这位拥有稀有白色烟雾的善良女子，复活自己已经逝去的亲人。

羊小姐不知道自己算不算得上善良，她不过听从丈夫的命令行事。她的丈夫是死尸party的主办人，也是他把羊小姐捧成了魔法界万众瞩目的明星。羊小姐离了丈夫什么都不是，她只能继续顺从地当着party女主角。

死尸party藏着许多秘密，也藏着丈夫的利润来源和野心。嗅觉灵敏的鬣狗怎么会嗅不到野心的味道？循着气味就来到了party。

今晚的丈夫对羊小姐极其不满，他预备接待一百位客人，可羊小姐明显下降的速度会让他的收入大打折扣。

“女人，我对你的耐心有限！今晚会有带着黑色粉末的人出现，如果你害得我无法交易，你知道你的下场！”

“……”羊小姐没有回答，她从来都不会说话。

“听到没有？”男人一手端着盛满红色液体的酒杯，朝羊小姐脸上砸去。

酒杯在羊小姐脸上碎裂的同时，房间的窗户也随之碎裂。

一个红色鸡冠头的男人将没了面具的羊小姐横抱起，像是拯救公主的骑士一样从天而降。他露出剥掉皮的一套好牙口，声音低沉，目光温柔：“嘿，宝贝，我对你一见钟情。”

羊小姐的丈夫没来得及见证红色鸡冠头的深情，他此刻正倒在地上，化为了一朵蘑菇。

一边银色头发的健美女性出声调侃：“烟，你还真是个喜欢大张旗鼓的人。”

羊小姐想起很多年以前见过一次大张旗鼓的蘑菇。那时她还是个小女孩，正在小镇里漫无目的地散步。突然眼前的小镇不复存在，瞬间被无数巨大凭空冒出的蘑菇取而代之。一个红头发的男人带着杀气从滚滚黑烟中走出，正好和羊小姐四目相对。

羊小姐不会说话，呆呆看着眼前凶神恶煞的男人，然后傻笑了一下。

“宝贝，你不怕我。”红头发蹲下摸了摸羊小姐的小脑袋，“既然你这么勇敢，就给你一个奖励吧。”

很多年过去了，烟在不知情的情况下兑现了自己对羊小姐的诺言。

“宝贝，下次你再见到我的时候，我用蘑菇为你杀一个人好不好？”


End file.
